


Awkward Moments: or (Adolescence males and all that jazz)

by Katiedonna



Series: Elfling Stories [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, better to talk to your brothers about it than your adar, certain feelings are discussed, touch of humor throughout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiedonna/pseuds/Katiedonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estel finds out sometimes things just happen whether he want them to or not. Legolas isn't sure what is going on and isn't sure he really wants to find out. Elladan and Elrohir decide that they are the elves for the job. Estel just isn't so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Moments: or (Adolescence males and all that jazz)

**Author's Note:**

> this story deals with coming of age issues.

Elladan glanced over at Elrohir and discovered his twin was wearing the exact same frown he himself wore. Both sat with their Adar and the king of the great Greenwood in the private study of the fair king.

With the coming of summer it was decided while both realms still had a lot of council work to do before taking a much needed and anticipated rest from the constant delegations and negotiations, the last of which would be held in the Great Greenwood, Lord Elrond and King Thranduil thought it would be best to celebrate the summer solstice as well. The twins thought it was a great idea. Elladan knew Thranduil and the woodland elves always threw the best celebrations and had the best wine. Part of the celebrations would include a tasting of all the wines the king had imported from various places, some of which he refused to  divulge their place of origin only saying they were worth the coin he paid.

 

 ‘The realm was beautiful this time of year as were…’ Elladan smiled thoughtfully as one of the young house servants gave him a glass of wine, ‘the woodland ellith.’ He glanced at his brother who gave the elleth his best smile as she gave him a glass of wine and smirked as she frowned at him in return. It seemed Elrohir had the same thoughts running amuck in his head.

 

Elladan had already made plans to go on a hunt with the woodland elves to gather game for the feast. He knew Elrohir had been invited to play his lute with the musicians and was planning to learn the songs. But all their plans had been shot down like an errant arrow that had suddenly twisted in the wind and missed its target. Now both wore grim expressions knowing what duties their Adar and the king had in mind for them.

 

“If you have something on your mind Elladan, I wish to hear it.” Elrond said breaking his elder son out of his muse.

 

Elladan shifted in his chair “Adar. You know I love Estel very much. Its well,” he gestured to his brother,   “Elrohir and I had plans. None of which consisted of shall we say babysitting our little brother and an elfling.”

 

“Cannot you or King Thranduil assign guards to look after them?” Elrohir put in hopefully as he watched the elleth leave.

 

“I would advise against using the words, babysit or elfling in the same sentence.  It would not sit well with the pair and they may end up causing you grief. They are not so little anymore.” Elrond reminded his sons.

 

Setting his wine down, Elrond leaned forward. “You know the council still has a lot of work to do. You two are lucky enough to have escaped these meetings as it is. Having the two of you keep an eye on Estel and Legolas will ease a lot of the burden. The guards themselves will be busy looking out for the councillors and such.”

 

“Meaning they have full time babysitting jobs themselves.” Elrohir muttered to his brother.

 

Elrond chose to ignore the comment but secretly had to agree with his son. Some of the councillors did seem to behave like children. “It will be good for all four of you to reacquaint yourselves with each other. The two of you have returned not that long ago from various trips and Estel has missed you. You also know how fond the prince is of you.”

 

“Yeah,” Elrohir said quietly to his brother. “We couldn’t get rid of the pestling.”

 

Elladan couldn’t help but snicker at his brother’s chosen name for the prince.  “Adar, they are of an age where they do not care if we are around or not. Estel is now 14 seasons. Legolas is another matter all together. I don’t think they want us to be constantly hanging around them.”

 

“Besides,” Elrohir said, “how long can I stand to sit and watch Legolas play with his soldiers?  Or climb trees, or read books. Or draw endless amounts of flowers and bugs and....”

 

“You do not have to sit with them.” Thranduil said cutting off Elrohir. “Legolas does not play with soldiers anymore. Well not much anymore.  Besides with Estel around, they need to have someone around to keep them out of mischief.”

 

“You are aware that Legolas has no other elflings his age to play...” Elrond stopped. “Spend time with.”  He corrected himself, “So he has had to come up with things to amuse himself. Having Estel around will allow him to do different things some of which he is not allowed to do on his own and they will need permission.”

 

“Or get into mischief with.” Elrohir muttered.

 

“Having someone to go to for permission will ease a lot of temptation to just go off on their own with no one knowing what they are up to.” Thranduil added, “Especially if we are in council. I am afraid my son has developed a habit of going off and doing things without waiting to ask for permission. He has become impatient of late.”

 

“That is only because you spoil him so.” Elladan said matter-of- factly.

 

“Have you tried a tether on the elfling?”  Elrohir teased.

 

Thranduil shifted in his seat prepared to answer Elrohirs’ smart comment but was stopped before he could open his mouth.

 

 “Ada we can take care of ourselves,” said a voice from the open doorway.

 

The four elves turned to see the young prince leaning against the door frame arms crossed and one foot crossed over the other.

It had been three summers since Elrond had been to the Great Greenwood. He knew the prince had grown but it still amazed him. Three years ago Legolas was a bundle of energy and never seemed to be without an old stuffed rabbit. Now the elfling stood at least chest high to the King himself, lithe and fine boned and his golden blond hair hung now past his shoulder blades. Although His sapphire blue eyes still held the sense of mischievousness the prince was famous for, they seemed to take in Elrond’s’ very soul. Elrond was sure the elfling had lost none of his energy either.

 

“Legolas,” Thranduil said.

 

Legolas grinned. “Sorry Ada.” he stood straighter and then knocked on the open door.

 

Thranduil simply shook his head and smiled.

 

The twins gave each other exasperated looks. They could tell the prince was still going to be a handful.

 

Remaining in the doorway Legolas folded his arms. “Estel and I do not need to be looked after like a couple of elflings, Ada.” He said nonchalantly. “We know the rules and promise to behave in the upmost fashion of our status. We do not need a couple of stuffy older cousins and big boring brothers sitting around moaning to us about having too, he paused and looked at Elladan. Babysit us.”

 

“Now how did that happen?  In fact when did that happen?” Elrohir asked, looking at the prince.

 

“What dear brother?” Elladan asked.

 

Elrohir sighed and waved his hand at Legolas. “Do you not see it? The elfling, not only did he get taller, he seems to have developed a bit of an attitude about him as well. “

 

Elladan snickered. “It’s called growing up stupid, besides the attitude is inherited from his Adar.”

 

“Perhaps he is in need of a good spanking.” Elrohir grinned wickedly. “Tell you what Thranduil, Estel will answer to Elladan and the elfling prince will answer to me.”

 

Legolas rolled his eyes. Although he hated to be called an elfling, he knew Elrohir was teasing to get a reaction from him so chose to ignore the comment. “May we come in Ada?”

 

Elladan looked at his brother noting the look of dismay on his face and raised an eyebrow.  “Can’t even faze him now can you?”

 

Thranduil nodded to his son. “You know the door to my study is always open ion-nin for you.”

 

Legolas grinned. “Come on Estel.”

 

Estel appeared in the doorway and Elladan noticed his foster brother seemed to walk a bit awkward. Looking into the grey eyes he could tell Estel was feeling a bit uncomfortable. Estel had hit puberty hard and was still trying to get his emotions in check. Elladan knew he was having trouble with certain things at the moment. And it wasn’t the fact that he had started to grow facial hair or wake up with new blemishes on his face. Estel had taken to wearing longer tunics and he pulled the one he was wearing down even further as he followed the young prince in to the study.

 

“Ada.” Legolas said as he walked up to where his father sat and perched himself on the edge of the desk while settling a booted foot on the arm of his Adar's chair. “Would it be alright if Estel and I go down to the pond and go swimming?”

 

Thranduil sat back in his chair placing his hand on his sons’ foot. “If Lord Elrond says it is ok you may.”

 

Both youngsters turned to look at the Lord of Imladris.

 

“I do not see a problem. It is a hot day and I am sure the two of you could use a good swim.” Elrond replied.

 

Thranduil smiled. “Then off you go, be sure to be back before the evening meal. Remember you are to only swim on this side of the pond. Elladan and Elrohir will be in the garden should you need anything. Lord Elrond and I must see to the itinerary of the first meetings. Until then ion-nin I will see you at the evening meal.”

 

Legolas hopped off of the desk, giving his Ada a quick kiss on the cheek, he grinned at Estel, “Come on lets go before they change their minds.”

 

“I’m right behind you.” Estel chuckled suddenly looking more relaxed and happy at the thought that they could go swimming. It was one of his favorite things to do.                                                                                                            

 

Elrohir looked over at his brother realizing they were both just volunteered for the job. Getting up he sighed and looked at Thranduil. “Do we get paid by the hour or by the day?”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The twins were sitting under the trees enjoying the afternoon sipping apple wine and watching the elleth work in the gardens when Legolas had come running up to them and told them that Estel had suddenly run off. The elfling had led them to the spot where he and Estel had been swimming and a further search of the surrounding area found Estel sitting with his back to a tree sniffing quietly throwing rocks into the pond.

 

Elladan approached his little brother and gently placed a hand on his shoulder as he knelt down next to him. “What worries you little brother.”

 

Estel bowed his head to wipe the tears from his face with his sleeve.  “I... I hate myself. I hate the way I feel.” he whispered. He grimaced as he saw Elrohir and Legolas not far behind. “I swear it just happened.” He glanced at Legolas.  “I’m sorry.”

 

Legolas shrugged as he looked at the twins. “You are sorry for what Estel?”                                                        

 

“Me! My body! What I did...it did...” Estel trailed off and picked up a rock then threw it into the water. “I want to go home now.”

 

Legolas raised an eyebrow and looked at the twins then shrugged. You did nothing to me Estel. Really he didn’t.” He added looking at the twins.

 

Elladan glanced at Elrohir. Both were aware of what Estel was talking about.

 

“Come on let’s find a spot to sit down and discuss what went on.”  Elladan said offering his hand to Estel to help him to his feet.

 

“What if I do not want to?” Estel asked sourly, wrapping his arms around his knees. “I already hate myself. I hate these feelings; I wish they would just stop already. And it’s embarrassing. I need to go home.”

 

“I am sure it is tithen-pen and you know going home is not the answer.” Elladan replied as he put his hands on Estel’s shoulders. “All will be well, you will see, now come.”

 

Reluctantly Estel got to his feet and silently began to walk beside Elladan.

 

Elrohir bade Legolas to walk with him. The prince was about to question why and to complain he would rather walk with Estel but decided to comply when Elrohir raised an eyebrow which told him that he was not in the mood to hear it. Walking beside Elrohir, Legolas watched Estel mutter to himself as he followed behind his elder brother. 

 

Elladan led the three of them down a path through a thick part of the forest. They came to a small clearing with bushes and trees all around it. He knew that should the topic they were going to be discussing be overheard by anyone else, no doubt he would be brought into account for it. He was aware that his Adar had already spoken to Estel about his coming of age and what was expected, but to have the elfling prince there was another matter. Legolas was far from his majority but Elladan felt since it had happened in front of the prince he had a right to know what was going on with Estel.

 

Estel chose to sit by a tree away from the others. Knowing Estel was upset, Legolas settled himself down into the long grass away from him, feeling for the moment his friend had no desire to want to be around him though he still could not understand why.

 

Elrohir stopped his twin from sitting down by grasping his arm. “We cannot discuss this in front of the elfling.” He whispered. “I should take the prince back up to the strong hold.”

 

“I am not an elfling.” Legolas said indignantly.

 

Elrohir laughed. “Oh yes you are and you will be until you reach your majority. Now mind your manners and do not be listening in on others private conversations. Elfling” he added after a moment.

 

Elladan shook his head. “Regardless of him being an elfling or not, we have to. He has been affected by this. He needs to understand what happened.”

 

Elrohir sighed and plunked himself down on the soft grass, then looked at Legolas. “Do you know why Estel ran off from you?”

 

Legolas looked at his friend. “I do not know. I think he is angry at me or upset though I did nothing wrong. I think. Did I Estel?”

 

Estel shook his head vehemently “It’s not you, silly elfling it’s....well... damn it. I do not want to talk about it ok?! It is embarrassing!”

 

Elrohir looked amused. “So a certain part of you felt it should make its presence known did it little brother? I swear it is the bane of all males at this time of their lives. For it seems to have a mind of its own.  As Adar puts it, your raging hormones are going south again.”  He added.

 

“I cannot help it! It just happened!” Estel grumbled as he flushed red.

 

“Nay, no one can when they get to this stage in their lives. It won’t be long before you have control over them though.” Elladan said quietly.

 

“I have been told that but it never happen around another male and Legolas...” Estel paused.

 

“Is pretty much, a male adolescent” Elladan said.

 

“It doesn’t help that he’s cute.” Elrohir chuckled nudging the prince.

 

“Roh you are not helping.” Elladan warned.

 

Legolas batted Elrohir’s hand away while giving him a sour look.

 

Elladan turned his attention back to Estel. ”What if I were to tell you it has nothing to do at all with Legolas.”

 

Estel snorted. “Right! Legolas and I go swimming I look at him and ....” 

 

“Tell me little brother what were you doing when it happened?”

 

Estel cast a glance at Legolas who sighed deeply then nodded. “We might as well tell him.” The young elf said.

 

“I am going to assume the two of you were doing something other than what you were supposed to be doing and were somewhere other than where you were supposed to be.” Elladan said.

 

Estel gave his oldest foster brother a look of dismay. “Thanks for making that so plain to us.” He sighed. Since your assumptions are correct no matter how mixed up you made it sound, I have no choice but to tell you.” We were diving from the branch of the oak tree that hangs over the water.  I was happy that I could do that and got excited because I beat Legolas in jumping from the branch and swimming across the pond to the other side.” He frowned and then looked away from Legolas and the twins “Then...well,” Estel tugged at the grass unable to continue. He threw the grass that he had pulled free to the ground.

 

“A certain part of your body felt it didn’t want to be left out so put in an appearance.” Elrohir added thoughtfully with a slight grin.

 

Estel scowled at the younger twin. “Do you know how to shut up?” he asked angrily.

 

Elladan smiled. “It is just the way things are.  Getting excited about things can have a sudden effect on us and in ways we wish it would not.” Taking his brother’s hand and pulling him to his feet.  He roughed up the unmanageable dark hair. “You worry too much little brother. It is a natural thing and nothing to worry about. In time you will be able to control such things.”

 

“But Legolas... he saw and he gave me a disgusted look.”  Estel complained. “I am sorry Legolas. I am going to ask Adar to allow me to go back to Rivendell. If I cannot I will ask for a room of my own and just stay in it until we leave.”

Legolas swallowed. He had always shared his room with Estel. His chambers were large consisting of two rooms one of which was a play room that had been converted into a guest room for Estel when he came for visits. Separating the rooms was a sitting area where the two often spent long hours talking or playing games. This year though Estel's room now bore a lock and as much as Legolas detested it he accepted it. His eyes burned with unshed tears. “But Estel, you already have a lock on your door and I cannot enter unless given permission. Now you wish to...”  Legolas stopped as Elrohir put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

Elladan chuckled. “I am quite sure Adar will not send you back home and it is silly to hide yourself away. Do you really wish to be away from your friend? You know it was something you could not help.”

 

“But Legolas saw.” Estel started. “He must hate...”

 

Elrohir shook his head and held up his hand to silence what he considered Estel's’ whining, he turned to the prince. “Legolas, did you see anything?”

 

“Where?” Legolas asked. Sniffing slightly.

 

“I mean on Estel you silly elfling, anything different?” Elrohir asked exasperated.

 

Legolas looked at his friend then back at Elrohir. “He looked uncomfortable and he looked down at himself and swore. Then he took off. I tried to follow him and he yelled at me to leave him alone.”

 

Estel swallowed. “I hate myself.”

 

“So you have said time and time again.” Elladan said putting an arm around his little brother. “Do not worry you did no harm.”

 

“You were wearing the appropriate attire I hope?” Elrohir commented, looking at Estel who was now fully clothed.

 

Estel nodded. “Of course I was.” He then snorted. “It was still plain to see.”

 

“Did you see anything Legolas?” Elladan asked again. “It is okay to speak plainly this will stay between us tithen-pen.”

 

Legolas looked at his hands. “I cannot say, I should not say. Ada says it is a private thing. I have seen it happen to mortals from LakeTown when they come to do business. They grow uncomfortable as they stare at the ellith. Ada has taken to allowing the ellith to take leave when they come to the stronghold. He has told me it is the way of the men folk. They do not know how to control themselves. I am sorry Estel. I did see well, that of which you speak but I do not understand the meaning behind it.”

 

Estel groaned.

 

The twins laughed. “Trust me Elrohir said, looking at Estel. It is not as bad as it seems.”

 

“You weren’t here.” Estel grumbled. “It was bad.”

 

“I’m glad I was not,” Elrohir began. “I certainly would.......”

 

“Elrohir that is enough!” Elladan warned, cutting his brother’s reply off. He patted Estel’s shoulder. “In a few, well hundreds of years Legolas will be feeling those same things. He does not understand them as of yet.”

 

“But you do.” Estel said.

 

The twins laughed. “What do you think little brother?” Elrohir said ruffling Estel’s hair.

 

“We are 3000 years old. We reached that, shall we say milestone 2000 years ago.” Elladan quipped as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Do you still... I mean...you get them... uh... I mean.” Estel looked at the ground and cleared his throat flushing red.

 

Elladan grinned. “We are male silly. We just control it better.”

 

“We’ve had 2000 years of practice, and robes help.” Elrohir added, tugging at his robes.

 

Estel grinned as his brother flapped his robes around. “Ummm... If I have questions can I come to you? Adar always seems so serious and boring and well likes to talk for a really long time.”

 

The twins laughed. “Yes of course.” They replied in unison.

 

Legolas took a deep breath and sighed.

 

“What is it pestling?” Elrohir asked playfully.

 

“If I did not hurt Estel or upset him and he did not hurt me and we are not in trouble....” Legolas frowned and twisted his lips. “What is it are we talking about?”

 

Elladan and Elrohir shared glances at each other and then the elfling. “You my pestling will know more one day when your Adar gives you the talk.”

 

“If it has anything having to do with how elflings are made....,”Legolas made a face and stopped as the twins and Estel began to laugh. “Then I do not want to know!”

 

The end


End file.
